


I'm Here With You

by Wildcard_Rumi



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Medical Conditions, Mentions of at least just being careful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard_Rumi/pseuds/Wildcard_Rumi
Summary: It's the night before the final battle against the corrupted Silva and Louis and the hero can't sleep, thanks to their thoughts running wild. So, they have a quiet chat to calm themselves down.
Relationships: Louis/Protagonist (Code Vein)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	I'm Here With You

**Author's Note:**

> I finished watching a walkthrough of Code Vein a couple of days ago and I have many emotions, most of them about Louis. So I wrote a thing.
> 
> Also, this is the first time I've written something with an oc of mine, so I'm very sorry if it sucks. He started off as the protagonist of a Persona 6 story I came up with a couple of years ago but since I'm never gonna write it because I'm Lazy and Useless, I figured I might as well put him to some use.
> 
> I'm sorry if the oc thing bugs you, I've just really enjoyed reading about everyone else's revenants so I decided I'd give it a try too.
> 
> So, yeah, I hope you enjoy.

A stressed sigh left Louis' mouth as he tiptoed out of his bedroom. He'd been trying and trying for hours now but he just couldn't get to sleep. Too many thoughts were swirling around his mind. 

The truth about the red mist. 

Mido's plans. 

The relics. 

Karen.

Silva. 

What they would have to do…

Another stressed sigh left his mouth as he thought of that. What if it went wrong? Actually… What if it went as planned? Wouldn't that mean he'd never be able to see them again? A troubled frown enveloped his face as he tried to shake those thoughts from his mind. He made his way over to his usual corner, hoping that reading a book would distract from the looming pressure of tomorrow's mission. As he gracefully grabbed a book, the sound of soft humming reached his ears. He mumbled curiously to himself, placing his book onto the desk and following the voice towards the balcony. He peeked around the corner to find the person that had been on his mind all night. They were sat on the wall, absent-mindedly swinging their legs as they stared up at the stars. The thing that caught Louis' attention was the far off look in their eyes. They were usually so in tune with what they were doing… It was weird seeing them like that. With a determined huff, Louis made up his mind and wandered over to his teammate.

"Hey." He softly called out to them. The small boy flinched at the sudden voice before turning around. They let out a relieved sigh when they realised it was only Louis.

"Hey…" He replied with a whisper.

"Can't sleep?" The brown haired revenant asked as he leaned on the wall next to them.

"Mm. Got too much to think about." The green haired boy vaguely answered.

"Yeah… Me too." Louis responded, grabbing onto their hand and giving it a comforting squeeze. "Do you want to talk about it?" He offered.

"Not really, no."

"Okay… Do you want a distraction from everything?"

"...I guess so…"

Louis frowned worriedly as he got a good look at the blue eyed boy's face. It was weird seeing his usually happy-go-lucky teammate look so serious. Tobei knew when to be serious, but Louis had never seen him look so serious. Just a few days ago, Louis was scolding him, Murasame and Yakumo for trying to prank Jack again. Just yesterday, the group had to take a break to let Tobei calm down from laughing at his own pun. Yet tonight, Tobei was barely saying anything. He was frowning. He was trembling. The spark was gone from his eyes. Louis squeezed his hand again, hoping to make him feel safe.

"You know… There's been something that's been making me curious for a while now." The red eyed revenant spoke up, finding a potential conversation topic.

"Hm?"

"Blood codes. More specifically, what causes them to appear in certain people and the meanings behind the names. Like mine, Prometheus. It's curious, isn't it?" Louis explained, hoping that his curiosity would distract Tobei from his anxieties.

"Yeah… I wonder why they're named after gods…" Tobei mumbled, a hint of intrigue in his eyes.

"In all honesty, yours really has me interested. After all, it's kind of like a double edged sword - Having increased stamina but being unable to heal. That ability paired with the name Persephone? I can't help but wonder if it's perhaps linked to the mythology." The subject was genuinely intriguing to Louis. What was the deciding factor behind the abilities and the titles? Although, he worried that he might just be boring Tobei… They did have a tendency to get a little antsy if they were sat still for too long.

"It's probably just some sick reminder of when I was human." Tobei bitterly spat, staring down at the rubble below them. Louis' eyes widened in surprise at that remark.

"You… remembered something?" He asked cautiously. That made Tobei realise what he had just said and caused him to awkwardly avert his gaze. Louis wanted to know more. It was only natural to be curious when they were an amnesiac when they met.

"I found some vestiges of mine… I didn't tell anyone about them because I was scared that they'd be bad and I didn't want anyone to see my past if it was…" Tobei bashfully muttered.

"That's a little selfish, don't you think? Seeing everyone else's pasts but not letting anyone see yours?" Louis chuckled, playfully nudging Tobei's shoulder with his own.

"Yeah… Yeah, I guess so…" Tobei sadly chuckled, forcing a smile onto his face.

"Could I ask what it was? If you don't mind talking about, of course…" Louis gently pushed. He thought it would probably be most helpful if Tobei actually spoke about what was bothering him. The small green haired revenant's eyes darted about as he considered Louis' request. After a while, he sighed shakily and looked Louis in the eye.

"I was really sickly growing up. I was born with a rare disease so I was constantly in and out of hospital, receiving treatments that didn't help at all. I couldn't do anything… I was either stuck in a hospital bed or getting teased by other kids my age because I couldn't walk for ten minutes without taking a break… I… really loved Greek mythology. I didn't really have anything else to do, so I read a lot. One of the doctors brought me a book all about Greek mythology and gods just because it was the biggest book they had in the library at the time, and I loved it… The story about Persephone and Hades was always my favourite; I'd read it over and over again to the point that I could recite the entire story off by heart…" Tobei recalled with a conflicted smile. It hurt to remember, but the thought of his comfort story gave him a little peace.

"Well, that explains why you're always bouncing about all over the place." Louis joked, smirking softly. Tobei giggled in response.

"Yeah… Yeah, probably. It's also why I'm so short. Y'know, like, it stunted my growth. Now I'm tiny forever…" The blue eyed boy sighed, resting his chin on his hand.

"I don't really see how that's a problem… You're cute and I have an excuse to help you with things you can't reach." Louis answered with a cheeky glint in his eye.

"You keep making jokes like that and I'm gonna break your kneecaps." Tobei retorted, poking Louis' cheek.

"Alright, alright… Although… Do you remember how you became a revenant?" Louis asked, suddenly remembering that important question. Tobei's smile instantly fell. His hand instinctively went to his chest.

"I… had a really bad reaction one night… My lungs filled with liquid, I kept throwing up blood, I couldn't breathe… My parents had to rush me to the hospital… The doctors were telling my parents that they would need to operate on me, but when they took me away, I heard them talking about implanting that parasite… I couldn't really make out a lot of what they were saying because I'd already been drugged, but when I woke up… I was a revenant." He explained, a bitter scowl slowly appearing on his face as he spoke. Louis frowned at that revelation. He'd heard stories like that too many times. Just how many people were turned into revenants against their will? How many people were dragged out of their graves? It wasn't right… It wasn't fair…

"I hate it." Hissed Tobei.

"Hm?"

"I spent my entire life hearing that I wasn't going to live to be an adult… Even after I turned 20, all I was ever told was how my days were numbered. And now, all of a sudden, I'm crucial to everyone's survival. If I die now, I'll be leaving an entire species to die along with me… What the hell's with that? That's bullshit… What am I supposed to do?" Tobei anxiously griped, slowly breaking down into tears as he continued speaking. Louis instantly pulled him into a hug.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do…" Tobei gasped out in between sobs, burying his face into Louis' chest.

"That's okay." Louis cooed into his ear as he gently stroked Tobei's hair to soothe his nerves. "You don't need to know exactly what to do, there's always going to be a little uncertainty. Besides, it's not like you have to do everything yourself, we're all here with you."

The tiny revenant remained silent, desperately clinging to Louis' shirt as he cried. He felt weak for breaking down but there was just something about Louis' presence that told him he was safe. That everything was going to be okay.

"...Louis. Can I ask you to do something?" They quietly asked.

"Go ahead." He softly encouraged.

"If everything goes wrong… Can you kill me?" Tobei requested, avoiding eye contact. Louis' breath hitched for a second. It was Cruz all over again… He squeezed his eyes shut as he took a deep breath.

"... If I have to, I will… But, just know that I don't intend to let it come to that, okay? We're all coming back after this. That includes you." He stated with a deadly seriousness in his voice. Tobei looked up at him in shock. Louis just smiled and wiped his tears away.

"But-"

"No buts." Louis quickly shut Tobei's objection down, pushing his hair up and placing a chaste kiss on his forehead. The small revenant looked away as his cheeks flushed a light pink. Louis couldn't help but chuckle at the adorable sight as grabbed hold of Tobei's hand.

"C'mon… We've got a busy day tomorrow and you're clearly tired. Let's go to bed." He softly ordered as he tugged on Tobei's hand. Tobei silently complied, following close behind Louis and squeezing his hand. As the two walked back to Louis' bedroom, Louis noticed the book he had left on the desk. He smiled to himself. It was fine; he'd just have to read it when the group got back tomorrow. With Tobei.


End file.
